Journey to the end of the night
by Jesse Winchester
Summary: Brendan returns from his family's 10 year exile to Sao Paulo, Brazil he was eight years old...now he returns at age 18 but definitely different. Nathan and him get closer...then soon Dan finds out and throws a monkey wrench that could involve his death
1. Journey to the end of the night

Disclaimer: I did not create, and do not own the rights to, the recognizable media characters that appear in this story. I have no legal or binding agreement with the creators, or owners. I do not seek, and would not accept, profit from this fiction. I have nothing but affection and respect for the creators, and the actors and actresses who portrayed these characters. This story is in no way meant to reflect on the actual lives or life styles of the actors and actresses who portrayed the characters. The only thing I did create was the OMC…I think I put an OMC in this one.

There were Exotic cars, Tuner cars, SUV's, Trucks, Sport bikes, Super sport bikes and cruiser bikes all in a hangar in Charlotte, NC.

The exotics were: a '09 Diablo in blue, a ME 4-12 by Chrysler, a Gallardo in Sun yellow, A Ferrari 98. F355 in Navy blue, a turbo Coupe also by Ferrari in Silver, a 95' F1 LM McLaren in a purple Teal color chameleon shift color, a Murciélago in lime green, a Saleen S7 in yellow, a Pagani Zonda C 12 S also in yellow, a Mercedes Benz CLK-GTR in white, the SLR McLaren version of a Mercedes in Teal.

The tuners were: Scion TC in Red, Mitsubishi Eclipse in Green, Dodge SRT4, Lexus IS300 in Hawaiian Silver with blue graphics on it, Mitsubishi Evo 8&9 The 8 was in Crimson the 9 was in blue, Nissan 350Z, 98 Supra modified like FATF, 02' Skyline 2 fast 2 furious style…and the Viper in Red and Blue Before the stripe and the red after the stripe

Now the Muscle cars: a 78' Monte Carlo by Chevy, a '67 Impala in midnight black, '57 Bel Air, '66 Deville, 69' Charger R/T '68-'71 GTO, '03 GTO in Black

The SUV/Trucks are: 2 Yukon XL Denali one Black One Crimson, Hummer H2 and H3 Caddie Escalade EXT, Chevy Avalanche, Caddie Escalade

The Luxury Sedans are: Chrysler 300C in Crimson, Infiniti G35 also in Crimson, Lexus GS430, Caddie CTS-V, Mercedes Benz CL500 and CL55 AMG

He was on his Ducati as he was trying to figure out which ride to take

He took the car covers off of them a week ago…which is precisely when he got back from his exile from Brazil:

He's rugged, in Brazil: he was hustling people left and right, while running a nightclub-brothel…he was forced into it and couldn't get out of it till just last week

Ten long years…a childhood ripped from the Brazilian underworld…Keeping it going night after night…His hair was down past his neck… In Brazil: Hope was priceless and life was cheap…that and he had to have cops on his payroll in order to continue doing the business…It made him sick doing it but, his father screwed him royally over some business deal and moved the family down there…

Now he was back…He purposely made himself look like a pushover…like he could be manipulated into doing whatever you wanted…that's how he hustles and cons people out of cash…He moved back with the 800,000 grand that was converted from Brazil's currency…mostly VIP's and government leaders visited and did business at his place…he set the terms…if you're gonna do deals at his place…100 grand US for each business deal that you negotiate there…He knew that they were hoarding the money but still he said nothing about it…

In Brazil you had to be on guard and yet…he survived for ten years there…he's nineteen now…and doing his two years of high school in Tree Hill…

Each time he thought he'd find someone who would give him a deep relationship and damn did he work hard on it…the other person kept finding someone else better than him

He looked at the cut marks on his arms

He was wearing a sleeveless shirt, instead of the double shirt: Long sleeved with a short sleeved shirt on top of it or a sleeveless shirt on top of it.

He missed Lucas and he missed Nathan…

He sighed then he decided to pick one…but how:

He then decided on it

He rode up to the EXT as he saw the bikes in it.

He parked over by the bikes area then walked back over to the EXT

He opened the door then he got in and closed the door

He closed his eyes briefly even though they were like an open book: also why he wore shades: you could see what he was thinking through his eyes, read his emotions, how he was feeling…everything…and yet…he still craved the taste of a deep relationship.

He opened them then he grabbed the visor as he pulled it down and the keys fell into his right hand

He put those keys into his pocket as he then hit the brake and pressed a button as the engine started

He shifted into drive and headed out

When he was outside of the Hangar it was night and he got out, walked back, turned off the lights, closed the door and locked it back up

He got back into his Ext and then headed towards Tree Hill.

When he got home, it was two hours later

He pulled up in front of his apartment as he got out then turned his ride off

I frowned as I saw a blue sorry-ass piece of shitty car next to mine as I shrugged then I went into my place

I opened the door and it was a one bedroom apartment with a full sized bed.

The Couch was a Futon…with a Crimson colored Futon bed on it.

He looked at his MFC and saw the papers that were received as he walked over and kicked off his tan Construction boots and picked them up

He looked through them

One was from Turner asking me to come in to give him my records,

the second was from my doc telling me that my results came back clean and that the slip up was that a vial was mislabeled and the test for male pregnancy came back positive…I knew what he meant by that: I could get knocked up.

The third: was from Nextel telling me that my package would be here in two days, meaning tomorrow

The last one was from My Bank in Switzerland

My account balance was 5 million US.

I know you're wondering how did it jump from $800,000.00 to $5,000,000.00

The answer: The deals I made… Yeah I made narcotic deals, reassured the players, helped them come up with ways to get their gear through the security at airports and packages…as well as ways to get them past Customs dogs

They gave it to me in installments…that way I don't set off any flags on me…and that way there wouldn't be any backwash into my past

I knew that eventually I would have to tell my lover..if I ever found one my past and PRAY like I never prayed before that they would accept it and see past it, see that I'm moving on from it, that I'm no longer in it.

The day I moved to Brazil was the last time I stopped Praying

He smiles as he remembers his first time with a Brazilian by the name of Dustin

He exhaled

"God he had to be deformed to be at 13" inches and I had to be OUT of my fucking mind!" I stated to myself

I looked at the clock that was literally on the wall showing me that it was 9 at night

I sighed then I sat down

I felt myself get funny and it was like a feeling…you could tell that something was off or low…I felt that

So I called Pizza hut, ordered four XL house Pizzas with cheeseburger style toppings

When it got here I paid for it then I saw Nathan

I set them on the counter as I went back he was getting into his ride as he saw me

He frowned as he got out then walked up to me

"You look really familiar." Nathan replied

I rotated my left wrist as I pulled the sleeve up and he saw the same mark from ten years ago

It was the mark that would be on your arm after having it go through a plate glass window, being rushed to the ER, then having it grafted with skin from your ass and having over 300 stitches on layers there to be sure that I didn't cut a vein open and that I could still move my hand

He looked at me

"Brendan." He whispered with memory as I nodded

He walked in as we sat down


	2. Grave News

Grave News

"What happened to you? You look totally different!" he replied

I exhaled as he saw my past was a bad one

"You don't have to tell me if you don't want to." Nathan replied as I looked at him

"You sure you want to know what happened in Brazil." I asked as he nodded

"Okay…" I whispered

I told him everything: About when I lost it, when I turned into Dan, the deals that I made…everything

I told him everything that happened in those ten years…and I watched his face for any signs of hatred, disgust or regret on his face

When I finished he exhaled

"You recognized when you were turning into my father and you're out of it right?" Nathan asked as I nodded

"I'm not going back there…" I whispered as we were now eating Pizza

"Jesus…running a nightclub-brothel for ten years…" Nathan whispered

"It's in my past…I just want to move on…by the way…what's with that shit bucket outside your place?" I asked

Nathan's eyes widened as he got up, went outside and locked his ride then came back inside

"Yours." I replied as he nodded

"Yeah…" he agreed

"I didn't think you'd grow so hot." I replied as he smiled then he noticed my remote as he picked it up and looked at hit

"You got the FiOS package?"

"All three." I replied as Nathan exhaled at that

"Even the porn package?"

I nodded "But I know of a website that plays porn flicks in their entirety not just ten seconds to a minute's worth." I Nathan asked as I nodded

"I know it already." He replied as I nodded

Then he was watching a flick: White bottoms for the bros

He took off his shirt and I saw he was ripped then my eyes moved down to his pants as he noticed it too

"I haven't found anyone to have that deep relationship with." I whispered

"Neither have I…Haley…she's close but…" Nathan whispered back

He told me he married her just to sleep with her

He then pulled me into his arms as I let him and I wrapped my hand around his neck and the other one fell to his arms

We gave each other a soul-searing, mouth watering, Cotton mouth inducing, mind numbing tongue kiss

Oh god…it was like finding what I wanted in that kiss and yet he eased me onto my back while I felt his hands searching my body

He pulled back due to the fact we needed air

His eyes grew more with lust and want. He saw mine were the same

He took off my shirt and saw my lithe body…I had a street fighter's build…he then delicately licked each cut line on my arm…as I groaned then he saw I had gotten a Nipple ring and he looked up at me with raised eyebrows

"The tattoo parlors in Sao Paulo don't care how old you are…if you can pay it, you can pay it." I replied as he nodded

Then he continued to explore my body and saw my pits were hairy

I groaned as I felt him licking, god it felt good

I melted in his arms as he then moved to see me getting relaxed and sated

"You've never taken a nine inch cock inside you?" Nathan asked with a smile

"13 inches, thick cockhead…nothing since." I replied as he exhaled

"Yeah…so I think I can take you on Jefe." I replied

He undid my pants and slid them down to see I went commando then he saw my pubes were hairy and yet his were kept trim

He saw my cock was a mirror image of his when soft and hard

He slid my pants down and then took them off as he fondled me then he took my cock into his mouth as I groaned

Oh god he was incredible…He gave me two orgasms just from him taking time to blow me and put his gag limits to the test

I groaned as he was incredible then he pulled back then he took his club of cock as he held it by the base and it still looked bigger…

"You told me about your results….i don't care if you can get knocked up…At least it will be with someone I can see my heart falling for." Nathan replied


	3. The Suitcase

The Suitcase

He had saw me pull out a bottle of edible lube as he smiled

"They actually have it as Snickers flavored?"

"Taste for yourself." I replied as he did

He then poured some on my cock and he slowly licked it up as I convulsed at that

"Yeah…you do taste good with the Snicker's edible lube."

He pulled me up, pulled the Futon into a bed,

Then he lubed up his cock good and then started to slowly go in and I felt him at the ring

I groaned as I felt him slide through it and go balls deep

"You ready?" he asked as I nodded

He started to thrust in and out as I groaned at this…

GOD it felt incredible to do this then I looked at him as we were tongue kissing and I felt his hand grab my cock and slowly start to stroke me off

He kept going as I was moaning and loving it

"Nate…" We both moaned out as he was trying to handle the tightness of my hole

I felt him grow more as I groaned and he smiled

"It's okay…" he replied as he continued to thrust inside me

I felt his cock smash into my prostate and I arched up while he held me

"Oh god." Nathan groaned out as it was feeling good

He kept going sliding in that Big cock in and out of me while his hand played with my nipple ring

Oh man the bed was shaking and I didn't care…it was incredible and I looked at him again as we tongue kissed more

He pulled out and still kept me on my side then he entered me again and he groaned out

I couldn't believe it

But my ass was loving it…oh man

I was clamping down tightening up for him as he moaned out "Like that!"

Then he was thrusting in at a medium-fast pace while I was loving it

He saw my pits were hairy and so was my ass

Oh god it's been years since I felt a cock and my hole may have gotten real tight afterwards. When he pulled all the way out and thrusted all the way back in making me groan each time

I rubbed his ass as he leaned down and tongue kissed me

Then he continued letting me feel it and damn was it good…he continued to make love to me as if he needed me

He was finding all of my hot spots then he pulled out and got me on my back and I saw that big thick cock with that thick cockhead slide inside me again and I groaned while my eyes fluttered

He leaned down and I wrapped my legs around his waist while we were tongue kissing

He got the message I wasn't letting him up so he started to pound his cock inside me while we continued tongue kissing

I wrapped my arms around Nathan as we continued

Then he broke the kiss to start to nuzzle me and nibble on my ear briefly

Soon he found himself craving my lips and I him.

He managed to move his hands to my ass and hold them as we continued

I was moaning out Nathan's name as it was incredible then he pulled back and pulled out

He grinned as he stroked his 9½" thick cock, he saw me stroke my own mirror image, then he slid back in and tongue kissed me

He wrapped one hand around my neck and I wrapped my arms and legs back around him as he continued I felt myself getting close and he felt me getting close

"It's okay." Nathan whispered

"I'm trying to hold out so we can cum together"

He smiled sympathetically "I can go for an hour and thirty minutes." He replied as I groaned and I just let go as he felt me shooting

It was intense for us as he smiled and then he scooped up some of my cum and tasted it

"Oh wow…" Nathan groaned out

He then got me on my knees as he slid in and I groaned while he continued

I managed to hold on as the emotions, the sensations were intense

I felt Nathan wrap his arms around me as he pulled me up into his arms

He held me in his arms and it felt good, even with him thrusting in, feeling that hand slide down my body to grab my cock with his tight grip and slowly and I mean SLOWLY jack me off while his free hand toyed with my nipple ring…ever since I had that done…it's been real sensitive.

He also felt me getting hard again twenty minutes later as he smiled

He felt me shoot my ropey cum strands onto his body as he grinned

"Geez this is the second time you came." Nathan moaned as I smiled

"I think I can do it again." I moaned out as he smiled

And when Nathan was close he felt me groaning and moaning

He came inside me just as I shot my load onto our bodies…

We were convulsing heavily and tongue kissed each other till we fell asleep like that

Nathan woke up as it was morning and he saw I was still asleep…

He looked at me as he pulled out of me and heard me whimper at that

"Shh… go back to sleep." He whispered then he wrote me a note and left it on my pillow with a white rose

He got up then he looked at the note he left

_Went to get breakfast…not sure if you stocked up your kitchen…also borrowed your truck and wallet_

He put it back then he took my keys

When he got to a diner, he parked then went inside

He walked up to the counter

"Let me get, two stacks of blueberry pancakes, a Texan Omelet and a Spanish omelet to go…with extra bacon, a buttered roll, a bagel with cream cheese, two extra large…Amoretto Cappuccinos to go." Nathan replied as the waitress nodded

He saw Brooke walk in with Lucas as he let her know he was heading over to them

"Hey." Nathan replied making Brooke and Lucas turn around

"Hey." They replied

"Brendan's back." Nathan replied as their eyes widened

"What about his family?"

"Just him…" Nathan replied

"Where was he for those ten years?" Lucas asked

"…He never told me…just that it took him ten years to get out of there safely." Nathan replied as they nodded

"he's living next door to me." He replied as he walked back and got his bags then he paid using the cash from my wallet

He then walked out as he got into the truck and headed back

When he got there, he went in and then he found me sniffing the rose

"(Without looking up) I prefer Jasmine to a white rose."

"I'll remember that." He replied as he set the bags down

I got up naked as I stretched and I smiled as everything came back to me in that few moments

I walked around, pulled out a pair of flannel lounge pants and I slid them on

Nathan frowned

"Something tells me you ran into…two friends who knew me before I left." I replied as he nodded

"Yeah Luke and Brooke." Nathan replied as he untied the bags then set it out

"I got you the Texan omelet a stack of blueberry pancakes and a bagel with cream cheese as well as coffee." Nathan replied

I nodded as I started with the coffee

That first sip I tasted told me it was made by a college student…that and how strong it was

"Whooh…"

"it's hot."

"I know..." I replied as he nodded

We were halfway through our breakfast when the doorbell rang

I nodded as Nathan got up and opened it

I wasn't looking at the door as I said

"Brooke, Lucas…"

Then I turned around while holding the takeout carton in my hands

Lucas had grew and so did Brooke

"Wow…you two look hot." I replied as Brooke smiled

"So how was Brazil?" Brooke asked

Lucas noticed the quickness of how dark, cold, fierce and deadly my eyes were at the mention of Brazil and the quickness of how it changed back to normal

"Not worth mentioning." I stated

I continued to eat then I heard the cordless phone go off

I leaned my hand over as I picked up the cordless and saw the CID show Tree Hill Board of Ed

I saw the number was to the High school as I hit talk and then jacked the volume up to max

I put it to my ear


	4. The Truth Shall set us free

4 The Truth Shall set us free

"Yeah." I replied as I continued to eat

"_Where are the transcripts? I need them to put you in the right classes"_

"Can you wait till I finish eating, grab a shower, get dressed, take down my bike from my EXT, Take the files, put them into my backpack then head towards you? Or no?" I asked as I finished up the omelet then I started on the pancakes

I got up as I grabbed the files and I put them into my backpack

When I finished getting myself ready: all that was left was to grab a shower

Five minutes later I came out wearing boxers then I was getting dressed while I grabbed the bagel and was eating it

The trio saw me grab a heavy rubber case in Navy blue as I opened it and took out two guns

Their eyebrows went up as they saw the skill of me checking each gun then loading it with ammo

I put them into my cargo pockets as I grabbed my bag

I walked up to Nathan as I slipped my hands into his pocket and found my wallet and keys…I pulled them out as I saw them then I put them in mine along with my cell

I walked out to my ride as I just got in then I headed out

When I got to THHS I pulled up by the main entrance and went in

I found the main office as I saw Turner and I put the file on the counter

He walked up to me and opened it: the first sheet showed that I was licensed to carry weapons, concealed or not

"Call me when you finish compiling the right classes for me." I replied as I walked out

When I got outside I saw Tim by my ride just staring

He soon heard the sound of a hammer being pulled back as he turned around slowly to see me holding a gun right underneath his jaw

"You try to jack my ride…I'll take you out right here and now." I replied

Tim backed up pretty fast and ran while I got in

I headed home and when I got there I walked in and saw Haley there with the trio

I closed my door as Nathan saw me

"This is Haley." Nathan replied

"Turner's gonna need a day and a half to go through those records as well as brief the right teachers." I replied

"What do you mean "Brief the right teachers?" Brooke asked

"Just accept it at face value that there are things about my past you don't need to know and neither does the school but yet Turner stated "If you want to get out of those classes, we need a perfectly good reason why" I replied

"You never answered my question from this morning." Nathan replied

"I was supposed to stock up last night, but a side trip to Charlotte changed that." I replied

"How long could it have taken you to get business done in Charlotte?" Lucas asked

I tilted my head at him

"You really wanna see?" I asked as he nodded

I walked out, took down my bikes then put the seats back up then came in

"You guys coming or what?" I asked

They walked out as I locked up then we got in as I drove towards Charlotte

Two hours later we got there, we were coming into the airport…

"Why are we here?" Brooke asked

I didn't say anything even as we were on there

We pulled up at a gate as I hit the window down button then I entered my code

The gate retracted as we went in then we headed up to a hanger

We pulled up as I put it in park then turned the engine off

We got out as I walked up to the hanger doors and I unlocked it

I opened it as they went in

I looked at my watch

"Three…two…one…" I stated

"MOTHER FUCKING HOLY SHIT!" I heard

I went in as I saw the lights were on and they saw the cars

"That's what took me so long." I replied

I walked to my Denali as I looked at it

Nathan came up to me as well

"Instead of that shitbucket…why don't I give you one of my rides?" I asked

Nathan grinned at that prospect

"So which one?" he asked

I opened up the backdoor as we got in then I looked around as I closed it

I leaned Nathan down onto the seat

"Haley is gonna flip if she finds us."

I smirked "We're on the other side of the Hanger…even in a run it would take them ten minutes to get to this side." I replied

I pulled him into a passionate tongue kiss as he moved to my hair and took it out of the braid

Lucas, Haley and Brooke were looking for Nathan and Me

"Where are they?"

"Jeez he do have a lot of rides." Brooke replied

"Yeah." Haley replied

"How about we split up? Luke takes one group, Brooke takes the other and I take the SUV group." Haley replied as they nodded

Haley jogged over to the SUV's and she saw one of them bouncing up and down

She walked over to the Denali as the windows were tinted in black and she couldn't believe it

"Nathan?" She called out

Inside the Denali

Nathan and I were… CLEARLY indisposed as we froze at that

"Yeah?" Nathan asked

"How come the windows are tinted so dark that I can't even see with a flashlight?" Haley asked

"Because I wanted it like that." I stated normally DESPITE Nathan fucking me faster trying to cum…

It took ten more minutes then we got dressed


	5. Rage & Sympathy

5 Rage & Sympathy

I leaned up as I started it up, then I hit the AC for max blast

We got dressed then moved to the front seat as Nathan lowered the window

"Haley…" Nathan started

"Did you just have a quickie with him?" Haley asked

"No!" Nathan replied

"Then why is the AC on?"

"Spanish Omelets give me gas…" I stated

"Oh." Haley replied

"Nathan's getting rid of his shit bucket." I replied as Nathan let Haley in

She opened the back door and Nathan was jerking his hand NO WAY

Lucas and Brooke heard

"NATHAN HOW COULD YOU!? WE'RE MARRIED!!"

I lowered my head at that

"Woman put the cuckoo back in the clock!" I stated

"I know how Nathan smells after he finishes with me." Haley shot back

She saw the window roll back up and then the door close and then lock

Lucas and Brooke came over to see Haley pounding on the window in tears

"YOU SLEPT WITH MY MAN!"

They hear

"_And yet, you never told Nathan about you, Chris Keller and Tim having a threesome at your place."_

Nathan saw Haley's guilty look

Then she blurted out

"You want to start World war three!?"

I opened the sunroof, stood up, tossed Lucas the keys to the EXT

"Drive my EXT back." I replied as he nodded

When we got back, Lucas kept Haley locked in long enough for Nathan to clear out his clothes, his gear and move them into my place

When he finished he let her out as she stormed into my…our place

"YOU SLEPT WITH HIM!"

"I'm not the one who slept with Chris Keller and Tim "The Herpes Man" Smith." I stated

Nathan doubletaked

"When was the last time you slept with Tim Haley." Nathan stated

Haley realized it was serious

"Only Chris was in me…Tim was the cameraman." Haley replied

I looked at Nathan as he took the keys and bolted

After he got that test done, he came back as I held him…

"You got yours retaken?" Nathan asked as I nodded

"Yeah…the second you bolted I tossed Haley out and I took my bike there." I replied as he nodded

Then it hit me

"Come on…we may as well stock up my place." I replied as he nodded

We were in the market and getting what was on the list…and getting comfort food

Nathan saw me getting stuff for Lasagna

"Why Pepperoni?"

"it's for a pepperoni Lasagna I'm making." I replied as he nodded

Haley had gotten tested and her results came in showing she was clean,

Nathan and I had the same doc and we found out that he was ours

"You're clean…of everything...but Brendan, your levels are high…I want you to come back in two months for another test." He replied as I nodded

We went back to school the next day

I used the "inoculation lie" routine as it worked like always

We were in History

"Brendan…I would like you to write about Brazil for your history report."

Nathan looked at me as he saw me froze

"Brazil…any…particular place in Brazil?" I stated

"Yeah…Sao Paulo." He replied

I chuckled as I stood up very slowly and cracked my head and knuckles

"You want to know my first hand encounter in Sao Paulo, Brazil?" I stated

"Yeah…for class." He replied

I nodded slowly as I walked up to him then I slammed him on the desk

"You want to know what I did from age ten to three weeks ago, running a business I swore like fucking hell to get out of, where life is cheap and hope is priceless, where the Law can be bought with a fuck job, blow job or being on someone's payroll…where you have to worry about the cartel being down there, making sure you stay alive…How I managed to sleep at nights…how to ignore the nightmares I've been having, how I've been craving like fucking hell to be a deep sleeper, to stop walking around with my guns on me as if they're a security blanket? How to finally not draw them and take the safeties off at the same time at the slightest sound? How to not be able to tell who would fucking kill me at the drop of the hat? How to tell the players from the non players, the hustlers acting like normals, the normals trying to act like hustlers… How I've had worthless sex in Brazil ever since I passed their legal age of consent…after the first time was worthless (chuckles) It was fucking amazing and nearly heart stopping…You want to learn about all that…about my time in Sao Paulo, Brazil?" I stated pissed

"Not anymore!" he stated

"You…hiding anything else?" Nathan asked

I grabbed my gear as I said "I had to choke down seeing Fathers play doc with their sons and daughters…who were still in elementary school." While walking out

They heard Turner's voice

"What are you doing!?"

Seconds later a gunshot was heard

Nathan bolted to see Turner on the floor, the bullet hole in the locker door and Turner panting heavily

"The teacher wanted to know about his experience in Sao Paulo." Nathan replied as Turner groaned

"I told him NOT to mention anything about Brazil!" Turner groaned out as Nathan helped him up

When I got home…

I took out the bottle of Johnny Walker Gold, I grabbed the cap then I spun it off

I caught it then I set it down on the counter

I opened the cabinet and grabbed a glass as I closed it then I filled it till it was half full and I just sat it there staring at it

Nathan walked in as he saw me staring at a glass of scotch

"How many of those have you had?" He asked as I didn't need to look up

"Lucas…Skills…Mouth…Keith…and Peyton." I replied

"You got that right…but how?" Peyton asked

"I memorized how your breathing sounds." I replied

"But you never even met me till today." Keith replied

"You were the anomalous breathing I couldn't peg so I took a guess at that." I replied as I looked up and knocked it back

"How many?" Nathan asked

"(indicating the glass) Would be my first one…" I replied

He sighed in relief

"I was afraid I'd walk in and see that bottle half empty." He admitted

I then picked up the cordless phone and pressed off

Seconds later it rang as I saw it was my doc's office

I hit Talk and put it to my ear

"Yeah…and…then it's a good thing I didn't go through with drinking five half glasses of scotch…" I replied softly

Nathan realized as I nodded directed at Nathan

I got off the phone as I set it down

"I take it I'm expelled for my light excessive reaction." I stated

"No…the teacher thought Turner was…" Keith started

"Do not bullshit with my head Keith…"

"He means don't restrain what you're going to say." Nathan translated

"Teacher thought he was fucking bullshitting about not mentioning Brazil in any way shape or form." Keith replied

"I don't mind Brazilian foods…I just don't want to go through with the memories of what I did there." I replied

My Phone rang as I looked at it then I set it down

Keith started to grab it when he saw me point to my MFC with a cheese stick as they heard it start to print out whatever was being faxed over

When it finished

"Who called?" Lucas asked

"Turner." I replied as Mouth walked over and picked it up

"It's your revised schedule….with a note… "The teachers and I had a meeting about you…Larkin talked about your past and how he had that feeling you did a lot more than you were leading on…so they put it to a vote…you don't have to be in their classrooms except during state test times…they don't want a chance that you would go off like you did to Larkin…where you would be is limited to the roof, the quad or the Tutoring center for classes where the Teachers opted you not to be in unless it's a state test." Mouth replied

"The other sheet?"

"The one before the fax letterhead?" Mouth asked as he saw me nod

"He wanted to know if you agreed to it and said that you would know the way to respond to it if you don't feel like signing or writing on it." Mouth replied

"Open the cover and put the schedule writing side down then enter the fax number onto the keypad and hit start black." I replied

Mouth did that as it scanned it

"Then hit the checkmark button and one then put in the other page and then press the checkmark button then press zero." I replied

When he did that we heard a dialing tone

Two minutes later the transmission sheet was sent

"You gonna be okay?" Peyton asked

"I don't know."

"What else did you do?" Nathan asked

He saw my eyes look at him and read it saying "_Your_ eyes and ears only"

"They're going to nag me till I tell them" Nathan stated

He saw my eyes change "Later on"

"Riverside court: an hour from now." Nathan replied

Keith nodded as he got the others to leave

When the door closed Nathan locked it

He came back as he saw me pour flour onto a dish and then I set it in front of him

He frowns at that

"Give it time." I replied as I walked into the bedroom

It took him five minutes to realize what I was saying without actually saying it

That I got high…that I snorted in a drug in powdered form

Nathan walked in as he pulled me into his arms

"Cocaine?"

"Heroine." I replied as he closed his eyes at that

"The last time I used was two years ago: when I was high I saw my parents, my baby brother, the pro I was sleeping with killed by a rival dealer…the dealers that knew me…knew that I didn't use other than drinking or smoking…" I replied

Nathan nodded

"Which lead them to realize that their rivals laced your foods, drink or spiked you while you were asleep?" He replied as I nodded

"Yeah…it continued on for years till they finally figured it out and broke one of their people…but by then…" I started

"When was the last time you used after you knew?"

"The day I saw my family killed in front of me was the same day I found out I was being purposely made wasted." I replied

Nathan nodded

"I left all that behind in Brazil…" I replied

"You know that the cars are like close to a million." Nathan replied

"The cars themselves are 1.5 the modifications I had done to several of them jack it up to 4…I had bought them over the phone with car dealers, arranged for them to be sent to the hanger in Charlotte with car covers for them and the keys left inside…the five million…They sent it as five hundred grand a year…to take care of me…when and if I got back to the states…it's five million and some change…it's not blood money or drug money…it's actually clean money…and all this time I still kept waiting on the shoe to drop where you would flip out, say I'm not worth it, that I'm not good enough." I replied

He turned me around as he held my head in his hands

"Hey…you are way more worth it…I want to continue learning about you…and I want to be here for our son…and even if you're not knocked up…I'm still staying here…" Nathan replied

"What about your marriage to Haley?"

"She got it annulled and showed a Judge a tape." Nathan replied as I nodded


End file.
